From the Future
by The-Super-Powered-Demigod
Summary: A mysterious boy appears. Is he really as he seems? Kurtty, with hints of jott. Not very serious. Rating just in case. R&R. No flames pls.
1. Chapter 1

First X-Men story. Hope you like it. Now on with the show! Disclaimer: I'm writing fanfiction. Does it look like I own X-Men: Evolution?!

It was a normal day at the Xavier Institute. By normal I mean there were mutant kids and teens running around using their powers. Though some weren't running.

Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Rouge were sitting in the rec room with the professor, Logan, and Ororo. Suddenly there was an explosion. They all got into battle-mode and ran into the entry where the explosion had taken place.

There they saw a boy who looked around 16 or 17. He had brown hair and he was dressed casually in a blue T-shirt and denim jeans with a watch on his right wrist. His eyes shot open revealing brilliant blue orbs.

He looked down at his hands frantically then at the watch on his wrist. He sighed with relief. Then he noticed the people staring at him.

"Uh oh." He spoke.

_It's alright. _A voice spoke in his mind. _My name is Charles Xavier._

Before the voice could say more the boy spoke again.

"Hang on a second, I need to gather my thoughts and it doesn't help to have someone speaking in your mind," he thought for a moment," Okay. Sorry about that, it was rude of me. Uh, my name is Gavin."

Though Gavin said this aloud, in his mind he spoke to the professor. Apparently, he got the message, for the professor looked to the others in the room.

He said," May I speak to our new arrival privately?"

He said it as a question but everyone knew it was an order. The others filed out.

As soon as they were out of earshot Gavin started to speak.

"Professor I know you can tell if I'm lying or not so I'm just going to tell you. I'm from the future. I know you're wondering how I got here. Well Forge has been trying to make time-travel possible and I went to check on his progress and I accidently pushed a few buttons I wasn't supposed to push and I got sent back." He had said all this in one breath so now he was gasping for air.

The professor sat there for a few minutes trying to understand what all had just been said. Gavin, having regained his breath, quickly spoke again.

"Also I had to say all of this privately because my parent's past selves were in that group."

At this Charles eyes widened. Gavin played with his watch, which did not go unnoticed by Charles. He was quiet for a few more seconds.

Then he said," We'll have to keep this secret, but I must tell Hank, Logan, and Ororo."

Gavin simply acknowledged this with a nod, But he did say, "So should I just say that I'm a new student until I can get back to my own time."

"That does seem like the wisest choice. Though I feel I must add, do not reveal yourself to the others unless absolutely necessary. Also may I ask what your last name is and what your powers are?"

Gavin simply put his hands out in front of him. All of a sudden electricity shot out from each of his hands forming a bar. He smirked and then said, "My last name is Wagner."

Charles smiled, "Well, we can't use that. How about Warner?"

"Sounds good."

"Good. Now please go socialize with the others and tell them the explosion was just a mishap with your powers."

The door opened and Logan, Hank, and Ororo walked in. Gavin walked past them. The other teens looked at Gavin.

"Hi." Gavin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Well you know who Gavin's parents are but will the X-men find out? Sorry if the last chapter was rushed I just wanted to get to the interaction between teens. Disclaimer: I no own x-men.

Before anyone could reply the doorbell rang. Everyone shuffled to the door. Scott was the one to answer it. Before them stood Lance. Gavin made a sound of disgust which made Kitty glare at him.

"Uh, hi." Lance said

Everyone simply went back to the rec room but Kitty and Gavin stayed.

"Lance, "Kitty said," this is Gavin. He is the newest, uh, arrival at the institute."

Lance held out his hand. Gavin looked at it then said, "I hope you die slowly and painfully in a hole"

He then proceeded to turn his back to him and walk to the rec room, leaving an upset Kitty behind.

"So what was the whole explosion deal?" Asked Scott as soon as he got into the room.

"I had a little mishap with my powers. Oh, I feel like I should tell you that I am officially a new student here!"

The door opened behind him and Gavin turned to see Lance and Kitty enter the room.

"Oh, I see you two have finally come back to your senses…Well Lance has." Gavin commented.

"Vhat are you talking about?" Kurt questioned

"Once I introduced him to lance he said that he hoped Lance died in a hole!" Kitty exclaimed.

"No, I said I hoped he died _slowly and painfully_ in a hole." He defended.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Scott finally decided that he would be the one to break it.

"So you said that explosion was a mishap of your powers. What exactly are they?" He asked.

"Well… as a girl once put it, I'm the master of energy cue dramatic music!" He explained

He then stuck his hand out towards a lamp. The lamp went out and what looked like lightning shot towards his hand. The energy then dissolved and appeared in his other hand in a ball which he threw from one hand to the other.

"Cool!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You think that was cool? Check this out." He stated

His body suddenly transformed into the energy and he disappeared into an outlet only to reappear out of another one on the other side of the room. "Cool, right?"

Logan appeared in the doorway,"Hey, kid, come on I want to see what you got."

-Ooh, what will happen next? And who was the girl Gavin mentioned? We'll have to find out. Demigod out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM THE WORST AND I AM VERY SORRY TO ALL! IT WAS WRONG OF ME TO START A STORY AND THEN NEVER UPDATE! P.S. I AM ONLY GOING TO HAVE THE KIDS OF THE ORIGINAL TEENS!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is a guilty conscience!**

Logan, Gavin, and the other teens all walked in to the Danger Room. Gavin faked a look of awe and confusion. He had seen the Danger Room before. He used the future's version on a regular basis.

"This is the Danger Room, it is where we train to get a better control of our powers," Scott explained after seeing and believing the look on Gavin's face. "So…good luck."

"Wait, what do you mean 'good luck'!" Gavin exclaimed as the others ran (or teleported in some cases) to the control room and shut the door behind them.

Guns and other weapons exploded from the floor and walls. Gavin made a squeaking sound that actually wasn't fake.

_CRAP! I CAN'T GRAB AND HANG FROM THE WALLS LIKE I USUALLY DO! I'M GONNA DIE!_

Meanwhile, the other teens looked fearfully at Logan. He had to be insane for putting an inexperienced kid in that much danger!

**MEANWHILE, IN THE FUTURE:**

Forge was dead. Not literally, but he was about to get to that point. Death by Kitty was not how he wanted to go out.

Currently, said girl was pacing in front of Forge. The others were there, behind her, but he knew that in this state if she attacked him no force on Earth would be able to stop her.

"So, you mean to tell me that your machine sent my son back in time!" Kitty screamed her voice increasing in volume with each word.

"Uh, yes?"

She was about to yell again when Kurt spoke up, "Katzchen, I am sure that Forge can find a way to bring him back."

Kurt was angry as well, however, with Kitty going insane he couldn't afford to lose his mind as well.

"About that, I actually do have a method of getting Gavin back." Forge spoke up.

"See, Katzchen."

"However I will need another person who didn't exist back then." Forge said this whilst looking at Scott.

"NO!" Scott exclaimed.

At the exact same time as he said that a girl, who looked around sixteen, burst in the room.

"Oh, heck to the no!" She screamed.

"Sarah, please just try to less like your father and cooperate! We have to get Gavin back." Forge told her.

The girl, Sarah, just crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You know what; I still have to make a machine to get both of you to the future so it will take a few days before you go, so at least you have that!"

Right after he said that, another girl, around fourteen, poked her head in the door. She started to open her mouth to say something.

Before she could make a sound though, Sarah yelled, "Get out of her Layla! Only I am allowed to eaves drop!"

The girl ran away saying something in French.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Random Reader: Yes, Gavin is wearing an image inducer and he couldn't hang from the walls because it would have blown his cover. He does have that mutation of his fathers. Also, I feel that I should add, Gavin can control energy because of his mother. Kitty's mutation allows her to change her density thus Gavin can change his make-up to pure energy. Alright it's official! I am the worst at updating! Here is chapter 4! Disclaimer: You're not allowed to sue me because I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

Gavin dodged the bullets and mechanical arms that were shooting towards him. However he did so quite clumsily, for he had to keep up the appearance that he had no idea what he was doing.

_I AM SO DEAD!_

Suddenly, Gavin remembered his mutation. He would have slapped himself for being so stupid for not realizing it sooner, but he was more worried about not dying. He changed his body into energy and zapped himself into the walls. All the others could see was gun after gun and arm after arm exploding. Finally, the last gun was destroyed and Gavin reappeared.

"Well that was-," a gun had shot the area near his left shoe, "AHHHHHHHH!"

He slowly slid down the wall next to him, both of his hands on the left side of his chest.

"Why?!" He screamed at Logan. Logan simply shrugged at Gavin's question and the horrified looks he got from the other teens.

Gavin shakily got up from the floor. Still using the wall for support he saw the others enter the room.

"Cool. He's still alive." Rogue said nonchalantly. She too received a few horrified looks.

**MEANWHILE, IN THE FUTURE, THREE DAYS AFTER THE ARGUMENT:**

"Alright, Sarah, we are good to go." Forge said as though they weren't risking the existence of a young girl.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Well, you have to, in order to save your _boyfriend." _A girl drew out the last word as she leant on a wall nearby.

"Don't say that, that is so gross." Two identical twelve-year-olds, one female and one male, exclaimed simultaneously before Sarah could reply.

"Gross but true."

"Can we just do this before I am further embarrassed?!" Sarah called out.

At her words Forge stepped forward and began to speak, "This button," he pointed at a raised spot on the device disguised as a bracelet, "will change the settings to transport two people, while this" he pointed to another raised spot, "will transport you through time."

"Got it, let's do this." Sarah responded though she still sounded reluctant.

"Everyone step back."

Sarah pressed the second button, but as she did the twelve-year-old boy tripped over a cord.

"James!" The girl called out as she grabbed James, accidently shoving them both forward into Sarah. Layla, who had tried to pull them back, ran into Sarah too.

The time travel process did not stop due to the extra people and sent them all through time.

**BACK IN THE PAST, AFTER GAVIN AND THE OTHERS LEFT THE DANGER ROOM:**

Sarah and the others ended up landing in Charles Xavier's office.

"Oh, dear." Charles said once they appeared.

**That is all for now! The other kids are in the past and Forge is definitely screwed! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Till next time. **


End file.
